La hija del Demonio
by Billy Kaliayevski
Summary: Dazai se enfrenta a una nueva misión. Proteger a la hija de unos mafiosos que ayudan a su organización. ¿cuál será el secreto al que se enfrenta? (rating M for drugs and sex)


Concepto:

Todo lo que está vivo desea vivir.

Dazai-kun, ¿puedes hacer esta misión?

Dazai se mantuvo derecho ante la petición de Mori-san. La sala estaba a oscuras completamente.

¿Qué quiere decir?

Dazai sabía que no le llamaban para cualquier recado. Elise-chan estaba pintando unos papeles en la mesa. Mori-san se mantenía en su puesto.

Se trata de una organización que está con nosotros desde hace mucho tiempo – dijo Mori-san – es importante respetarlos, pues son los que nos entregan las armas de contrabando.

Bueno, siempre que me dice eso resulta ser una misión de alto riego.

Ya lo sé, pero esta vez resulta ser algo inofensivo. Te lo pido porque eres nuestro mejor lider y no puedo permitir que esta relación se lleve a perder con alguien que no sabrá llevarlo.

¿Qué debo hacer, pues?

Debes escoltar a la hija de nuestros mafiosos durante una semana.

¿Cuál es la trampa exactamente? Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que eso.

No hay trampa. Los está persiguiendo una organización fantasma llevada por una figura llamada La Hija del Demonio. Tal personaje ha estado matando a otras personas con poderes. Eres el ideal para el trabajo.

Dazai no dijo nada. Elise-chan seguía garabateando y canturreando.

No soy un guardaespaldas – dijo Dazai.

Bueno, ¿qué mal te hará serlo por una vez? Luego podrás morirte si quieres.

Los ojos de Dazai brillaron.

Se encontró con la susodicha familia en un conocido restaurante de alta gama. El patriarca, ya borracho mientras servían las carnes y el pato asado, empezó a hablar:

Voy a irme una semana de vacaciones con mi mujer y mi hijo a las Canarias – dijo con los mofletes sonrojados. Era un hombre obeso vestido con traje – quiero que vigiles a mi hija mayor mientras tanto.

¿Y por qué no se la llevan con vosotros? – tuvo que preguntar Dazai, que ya intuía de qué iba el asunto.

Tengo que dejar a alguien en casa – contestó el padre – a mi hija mayor no le gusta viajar, y será una buena guardiana de la casa. Pero estoy preocupado que puedan volver a robarnos como lo intentaron hace un mes.

Ya veo – contestó Dazai.

Mientras tanto, la hija seguía comiendo las carnes que se le ofrecían sin mediar palabra, como si nadie existiese, a pesar de que Dazai estaba sentado dos puestos al lado del suyo.

Un asunto más tengo que pedirte – empezó el padre.

¿De qué se trata? – preguntó Dazai.

No puedes dejar que nadie la toque.

Ya empezamos – dijo la hija por primera vez.

¿Qué quiere decir? – preguntó Dazai de nuevo.

Tiene prohibido ver a amigos y especialmente a hombres, nadie puede entrar en el piso – especificó el padre, muy borracho y apenas capaz de hablar – si cualquier hombre se le acerca te doy la orden de matarlo – dijo tan claramente como podía.

Entendido – contestó Dazai con su brillante sonrisa.

La hija no dijo nada. Sólo comió su trozo de ternera en silencio mientras el hermano pequeño jugaba con sus gyozas.

Bueno, aquí los dejo – dijo el padre mientras cogía sus maletas – Pórtate bien, Emma.

Lo haré – contestó la hija de manera monótona.

Se despidió de sus padres con un par de besos en las mejillas y éstos desaparecieron detrás de la puerta, mientras Emma y Dazai se quedaban en el piso.

¿Quieres que te sirva algo? – preguntó Emma.

Depende, ¿vas a servirte algo?

Mi padre no me tiene prohibido tomar alcohol, así que me serviré un vino antiguo y jugaré a videojuegos.

Entonces sí me apunto al plan – Dazaí sonrió.

Emma le sirvió una copa del vino.

¿Cuál es tu apellido, por cierto? – preguntó Dazai inocentemente.

Goldman – contestó ella – Emma Goldman.

¿Qué piensas sobre la vida, Emma? – preguntó Dazai mientras cogía el controlador.

Pienso que es demasiado larga y compleja como para poder entenderla – contestó Emma.

Los dos se empecinaron en la batalla, estaban sentados en la moqueta del suelo enfrente de los sofás. Dazai tenía mucha más experiencia que ella y por eso ganó la primera vez.

Maldición – refunfuñó Emma.

¿Quieres jugar otra partida? – preguntó Dazai jocoso.

No – dijo ella – quiero salir.

¿Salir? ¿A Dónde?

Quiero ir al cine.

Vayamos donde quieras – dijo Dazai.

Dazai la acompañó a un cine poco conocido en el que daban una película de Andrei Rublov, que duraba unas 4 horas. Dazai salió exhausto de la sesión. Se preguntó si lo siguiente que querría hacer ella sería ir a comprar ropa.

¿Qué quieres hacer ahora? – preguntó Dazai.

Emma se quedó quieta, se mantuvo firme, como un gato ante un peligro inminente.

Hay protección profesional entre nosotros, ¿verdad?

Dazai sospechó de la pregunta que iba a hacerle, pero decidió tomar partido por ella.

Por suouesto, todo lo que me digas es confidencial.

Ella le miró de reojo con cierta sospecha, pero decidió confiar en él.

Tengo que ir a recoger algo a un sitio, pero no involucra a nadie en particular.

Bueno, yo he mantenido una promesa, mientras no te toquen todo será correcto.

Ya veo – dijo ella.

Fueron a una calle de mala muerte en la que normalmente sólo había ladrones y drogaditos. En medio de la calle había gente con la aguja pinchada en el brazo esperando encontrar el subidón de la droga. Mientras él la seguía, ella picó a un piso concreto de un edificio concreto. Le abrieron sin hacerle ninguna pregunta. Dazai la siguió mientras ella subía los pisos hasta llegar a un cuarto.

–¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! – preguntó el dealer sentado en su sofá – ¿será lo de siempre?

Ponme 2 gramos de cocaína esta vez – dijo ella.

Ante la mirada perpleja de Dazai que se mantenía detrás de ella, el dealer obedeció. Le entregó un par de bolsitas que ella guadó en su bolso.

Cogieron un taxi y volvieron al piso.

Oye, no creo que a tu padre le guste mucho que tomes esto. – dijo Dazai.

¿Qué más da? – contestó Emma – mi padre quiere que sea una santa, pero yo no soy eso. A la hija de la familia Kennedy la lobotomizaron para que entrase en un convento, y yo no quiero seguir esa suerte. Y tú prometiste guardar el secreto.

Lo prometí – dijo Dazai.


End file.
